


Perfect

by StarsBooksFriedchicken



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsBooksFriedchicken/pseuds/StarsBooksFriedchicken
Summary: Eddie is feeling lonely and wishes he could dance with someone. Venom is only happy to help.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I have used lyrics from the song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran. Also this is my second fic ever, hope it's okay..

Music drifted from Eddie's speaker and over the little flat, making his heart ache with longing. Longing for what, he didn't know. Not for Anne, he realized he had finally accepted that she had moved on. Not for fame or money; he had spent so long in the spotlight that he'd forgotten how comfortable it was to just be. 

No, Eddie just longed to dance with someone. He really loved dancing, always had. 

**We could dance,** said Venom suddenly. Eddie started, he was still not used to Venom reading all his thoughts.

"Can you please not do that?" He said out loud. "It's creepy."

**Why would it be creepy? We are one. Your thoughts are mine, and mine yours. Now, shall we dance? You wanted to.**

"How?" Said Eddie. "You're a blob."

Tendrils suddenly shot out of his body, joining together in midair, forming the giant hulking humanoid that Venom and Eddie usually turned into before chomping up some bad guys. But this time, Venom was standing outside of Eddie's body, facing him. 

"I didn't know you could do that!" Said Eddie, after he'd gotten over his initial shock. "I can still feel you inside my mind. Wow."

**So that we can dance, Eddie.**

"All right," said Eddie, extending his arms uncertainly. He was unsure of what to do next. Venom put one one on Eddie's waist, another on his shoulder. Eddie had to reach up fully to place his hands somewhat around Venom's neck. 

Ed Sheeran crooned from the speaker. 

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow,_

_your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Slowly, they began to move. Eddie felt very small, but he kind of liked it. Here in the arms of a large alien with rows of sharp teeth and an insatiable hunger for human flesh, Eddie felt more safe and protected than he'd ever felt in his life. 

Instinctively, he drew closer to Venom. He was feeling very warm inside, the kind of warmth that kindles in your heart and melts the sharp icicles of loss and loneliness. Venom seemed to sense it. 

**Close your eyes and pretend you are with a human,** said Venom. 

Eddie stopped. "Why would I do that?" 

**Because humans...like other humans. You want to be with another human, Eddie. To dance with them. I am just filling in.**

"Oh,no," said Eddie softly, moving his hand to the side of Venom's face. "No, Venom, never say that. It's not true." 

**Then what is?**

Eddie put his head on Venom's chest, and started to slowly dance again. "This." 

He looked up, and Venom was looking down at him.

**Us?**

"Us."

Venom drew his lips shut over his teeth, like he'd done in the forest, and Eddie stretched up as far as he could on tiptoe to kiss him. 

Suddenly, Eddie was back in the forest, feeling relieved that he wasn't killed and guilt at abandoning Venom, and Venom pulled him up and kissed him. He was fifteen, and kissing someone for the first time, full of sweet awkwardness and nerves. It was the same feeling now, multiplied tenfold. They kissed until Eddie forgot everything else; he forgot to breathe, nothing existed in this moment except Venom's lips, tongue and teeth against his own. 

He pulled away to look at Venom, to be sure that he was real. He couldn't believe it, that the love he'd been craving for so long had finally come to him from across the universe. Every decision he'd made in his life had been leading up to this. 

Us. 

They danced for a long time. 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark,_

_with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass,_

_listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
